russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh, Rodjun, Bret and Diego to Serenade All Mothers in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
May 7, 2016 Hey it's Fans Day! celebrates Mother's Day with all the best treats for moms all around the world this Sunday (May 8). Loving mothers will surely enjoy their day even more with surprise treats from the leading leady to watch for Liza Soberano of the primetime fantasy series Syrena. It will be followed by the heart-melting serenade from Kapinoy heartthrobs Josh Padilla, Bret Jackson, Miguel Aguila and Diego Loyzaga. It will continue to make their mommas proud with the hottest love team James Reid and Nadine Lustre for a rare collaboration in JaDine in Love. With the mother fans for Renz Valerio and Rico dela Paz, and teen favorites like Sue Ramirez, Alexandra Macanan and Yna Uy. Watch out for the performance of birthday celebrant James Reid, Francis Magundayao and Albie Casiño; and the grand launch of Secarats Artist Group led by Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Carleen Sky Aclan, Michael Tañeca, Denise Canlas, Harold Rementilla, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Erika Mae Salas, Miguel David, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Via Saroca and Renz Aytona under the segment Team Secarats. Meanwhile, prepare to be amazed with the world-class performance of David Archuleta, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Alyssa Angeles, Michael Pangilinan, Donnalyn Bartolome and Young JV. Prepare for the face-off of Singing Superstar are Born to be a Superstar singing champions are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy. Maegan Bascug and Myko Suntay. Hot mommies Sam Pinto and Cara Eriguel will heat up the small screens with a sizzling ballroom dance showdown. Also, get ready as dance floor royalties Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia with Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner Riva Quenery and Kobe Paras are the dance floor in their segment Danze Revolution; while Dominic Roque, Jerome Ponce, Ingrid dela Paz, Tricia Santos, Albie Casiño and Makisig Morales show their moves in SuperSayaw. Mother overload in Karaokekada with Andre Paras and Liza Soberano with Donna Cruz. Party this Sunday with the youth-oriented feel-good musical variety show, Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HEYITSFANSDAYHEYITSMOTHERSDAY. 'Mother's Day Episode of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (May 8, 2016) : Opening: Andre Paras, Sue Ramirez and Rico dela Paz : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Yna Uy, Sue Ramirez and Alexandra Macanan : Josh Padilla and Bret Jackson with Miguel Aguila (sing for Kiss You by One Direction) : Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia : Liza Soberano (sing and dance with Die Young by Kesha) : Riva Quenery and Gabbi Garcia : Young JV (sing and rap for Where Them Girls At by David Guetta fea. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) : Josh, Bret, Young JV and Miguel (Where Them Girls At by David Guetta fea. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) with Liza, Yna, Sue, Alexandra, Riva, Gabbi, Rodjun and Coleen : Up next: Secarats Artist Group (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Production number : JaDine In Love : James Reid and Nadine Lustre (sing This Time) : James' mother Maria Aprilyn Marquinez and Nadine's mother Myraquel Paguia. : Mother's day : Elsa Arancillo and Young JV : Donna Cruz and Rodjun Cruz : Marigeane Talon Mendoza and Cherryz Mendoza : Bing Loyzaga and Diego Loyzaga